In the early 1940's, asbestos was an inexpensive material which was used in virtually every industrial plant across the nation because of its superior capabilities of noise reduction, insulating and fire retardant qualities. Asbestos was used in cement asbestos pipe, plaster, wiring, pipe insulation, sound absorbing tiles, floor tiles and sprayed on ceiling structural steel and deck pans.
Asbestos has been found to be a health hazard and asbestos removal or abatement programs are being conducted to remove these health hazards. Many regulations have been adopted and are in place to ensure the safety of those workers who are removing the asbestos as well as to ensure that the asbestos being removed will not be introduced into the surrounding atmosphere. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,111 describes a fairly common system which is employed in an asbestos removal project. In most projects, an enclosure is created around the space in which the asbestos is to be removed. The space is sealed by means of plastic sheets or the like. An air inlet is provided for the enclosed space to permit air to be drawn thereinto. A filtration unit such as the Model MT-3 of Micro-Trap, Inc. of Maple Shade, N.J. or the Model ST2000 of Global Consumer Services, Inc. of Los Angeles, Calif. is employed with each of the units having an air inlet and an air outlet. The air outlet of the filtration unit is placed in communication with the area outside of the enclosed space. A blower means is provided in the filtration unit so that the contaminated air in the enclosed space will be drawn through the filtration unit with the asbestos fibers being collected in the filtration unit. The filtration units are sometimes referred to as negative air systems so that air is drawn through the air inlet formed in the wall means and through the filtration unit.
A problem exists in such systems in that a worker removing the asbestos may be located some distance from the air intake of the filtration unit and will be working in a particular area which is highly contaminated with the asbestos fibers. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art systems is that the filters in the filtration units become quickly clogged and therefore require removal and disposal.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved system for asbestos removal.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system for use in asbestos removal projects wherein a movable collector pan is positioned adjacent the area in which the asbestos is being removed with the collector pan being in operative communication with a trap which is in communication with the air inlet of the filtration unit.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a means for extending the life of the filters in the filtration units by trapping a portion of the airborne fibers before they can reach the filtration unit.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.